Persona Vampire
by Kamina The II
Summary: Igor Ask's Of Yu To Get Rid Of The Evil In The roasrio Vampire Universe, will he be able to do it while replacing Tskune's Role In The World?
1. Prolouge

**Before I Begin I Must Say That That Other Story i'm Working On is Going to not be here for a LONG time! Ps. I'm Going To Use Souji's Anime Name Instead Of His Game Name.**

**Begin The Story**

* * *

><p>Prolouge - New Adventure<p>

(Train From Inaba...At Least It Was)

Yu:...Why Am I Back HERE Igor?

I Yet Again Find Myself In The Velvet Room instead iT Looks Vaugely Like A Principal's Office.

Igor: Ah, yes This Is Quite Unusual,After All you Completed Your Contract And Defeated A Great Evil In The Process,But The Reason You Are Here Is Because I Found A New Evil.

Yu: A New Evil, But I Thought Who Got Rid Of All SUPERNATURAL Evil Beings In Inaba?

Igor: You Did, But This certain evil is in a ANOTHER world.

Yu:Another World? I Asked Before Remembering i just fought my person's wife after fighting adachi with a dark version of izanagi While Then Entering the Velvet Room by Train, So nothing Sould be weird to me anymore.

Igor:Indeed,To Be Precise The Area Of Youkai Academy.

Yu: Youkai Academy...wait,Don't Tell Me?

Igor:YES,You Will have To Go Through High School Again.

Yu: (Damn It, I Said Not To Tell Me That!) Well, How Wil lI Even Get There?

Igor: Just Go Through The Velvet Door And You Will Be on The Bus There And While You Will Be Replacing Soemone Else's Role in the World, you will keep your apperence.

Yu: Okay,but um...?

Igor: The Uniform For That School Will be on you When Your There ANd Your Weapon you had While fighting Izanami Will Be In your Bag...Hide It Well.

Yu: What About My Persona's?

Igor:your Persona's Will Be Locked when You Get There And Will only ReAwaken Themselves When You Are In A Near Death Time.

Yu:Okay thanks...Wait Where's The Margeret?

Igor:You Will See Her Back in here Soon.

Igor:Now Time For Your New Tale To Begin.

Igor: Now...Reach Out For The Truth God. ( That's What His Anime Name Means)

* * *

><p>Now The Story Begins...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's The all too Familiar Chaptar Of These Stories WIth The Battle With Saizo,So The Only Thing I Have To Say Is Per...So...Na.**

**Oh and CUE SOUL PHRASE -**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in in the moonlight**

**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**

**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make a soft dream**

**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**

**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, it shone in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, to the travelling world of darkness**

**- Kamina The II**

Chapter 1 - The Vampire

After the Blue Flash From The velvet Door(What IS With igor's Love Of The Color blue?)I find myself in the bus in the uniform I guess for the school like he saaid.

Yu: Huh,Guess Igor Wasn't Just Mind Screwing With Me Again.

BD:You Igor's..."Missonary"?

Yu:...Um,yes? (How Does He Know Igor...wait,now that I look at him with the eyes and voice...of course they know each other.

BD: Knowing What He Told me you Did...You Won't Have to Worry About This Place,We're here.

I Then Got Out Of The Bus To Find Myself In a Place That Looks Vaugely Familiar To This Anime I Had to Watch Before due to all my Friends.

Yu:Well...Time To Find My Mission But First, down this Road.

Through the road, I Entered A Forest Which,Again,looks like that anime.

yu:Okay, The School Must Be Down her-

?:LOOK OUT!

Yu:?

My Confusion didn't last long as i was soon hit by a mountain bike being knocked back despite my power.

Yu: Ug, Are you Okay?

?: Yeah...Oh you're Bleeding!

Yu:?,Hey,I Am. (odd,I Almost never Bleed in My Life despite All The Fights With Shadow i've Been in)

?:ugggggg,Not Again...um,sorry but...i'm A Vampire, she said as she bit my neck with the feeling of blood being pulled the other way.

Yu:AHHH!

?:Oh Sorryyyyyyyy,I'm A vampire So yeah...oh! Are You A New Student too?

Yu:Huh? oh,yeah. (Never seen Someone near blood soo happy since i meet Travis TouchDown, Long Story)

?: oh, Would you Like To Be My Friend? I Wouldn't like to be freindless for a while.

Yu:A Friend...(On one side She's A Vampire which i won't question due to MY LIFE But on The other I noticed A Few Social Links Got BLank Copies So)...Sure.

?:Oh, By The Way, I'm Moka Akashiya.

Yu: I'm Yu Narukami.

Moka: Anyway, better get going, don't wanna be late!

then She Ran Off.

Yu:Wait...Vampire...Bike...Weird As Hell Bus Driver...I Think Igor Sent me into That Harem Anime!

(Wait...all my girl social links most of the time always end up with a girlfriend so...this place fits me?)

Yu:Wow... Igor May Be Thinking Outside The box This Time...and That's Saying Something.

**and after That Same Crap That Happens In The Classroom As most other fanfics of This Anime...Not to mention in this anime.**

Yu: What Just Happened?

Moka: "Sorry" Saizo, I'm with (Yu:HOW DID WE GET HERE!) Yu now.

saizo: ...I don't think so. He then followed by knocking me into the nearest wall but since all those training my power in my fists are as good as my swordsmenship.

but Still On School Grounds, I Had To Simply Take Moka And Drag Her Far Away From That Action Harem Anime First Episode Enemie...I think Somehow Travis Rubbed off On me When It Came to Breaking The Fourth Wall.

Moka: Thanks! But you Didn't Have to TRY to Beat Him.

Yu: Your Welcome...And What Do You Mean By "Try"?

Moka Hahaha, Now let's See our Dorms.

Yu: Right. (igor...YOU REALLY OWE ME RIGHT NOW!)

(In Front Of The Dorms)

Yu: Hey Moka...I Need to Go For A Second, I Nedd To um...find Soemthing.

Moka: Huh?

But the Huh was On Deaf Ears As Yu then ran of To Find this something.

Moka:Huh, Weel He'll Be Back. He's Way To Nice To Leave A Friend Alone...Better Follow Him Anyway.

(In The Forest)

Moka: Yu! Better Keep looki-

Saizo:Hey Moka.

Moka: !

Saizo: That Loser Leave You Alone Huh? heh,I'm Going to REALLY ENJOY THIS!

Moka: YU!

(With Yu)

Yu:Wait, Why Am I Looking For The Velvet Room In The Forest?

YU!

Yu: !,Moka!

Yu(She need's Help!) (Twenty Bucks It's Saizo)

(Wherever They Were)

Yu: Moka! I'm Her-Holy Crap He Looks Pissed!

Moak;Yu!

Saizo: .YOU! I Won't Let A Weaklin like you Near Moka1

he Then punched Me In his Orc Form Apparently Into The Nearest Tree.

Moka:Yu!

He Then Came up At me And Punced me Repeatingly until i Fought throguh His Grasp But Was Covered in Blood.

Saizo:time To Die!

Moka:YUUUUU!

But I Didn't Hear Her As That Familiar voice made itself known in my head as i saw The Card in my hand and grinned.

Saizo:? Why Are you Grinnign? If you have Something Planned,I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!

He Was A Few feet From Me When I Said My Favorite Words.

Yu:Per...So...Na!

That Blue Flame From my first Summon Then Knocked Sazio Back Several Feet While izangi Made Itself Known.

But This TIme he spoke.

Izanagi:I Am Thou. And Thou Art I. From The Sea of Thy Soul I Come Thy. I am Izanagi. Prince Of Gods.

Yu:SCAN!

I Then Scanned For Weakness Somehow And Found Out He Was weak To thunder like My First Opponents...how Ironic And yet So Fitting.

Yu:THUNDER CALL!

Several bolts of Lightning then shot out at Saizo knocking him back several feet and couldn't get up.

Then,Another new Thing Happend Izanagi then Said, May We Iniciate the All-Out attack?

Yu:...Yeah. ALL-OUT ATTACK!

Me and Izanagi Then Came To Saizo With Izanagi With his Ame-no-Nuboko While I had My Fist Out And Then preceded To Thorw A Barrage of punches While Izanagi Slashed his Buster Sword Thing.

Saizo Then passed And Waited For Medical Crap That Would NeveR Come.

Moka:Yu?

Yu: Huh? oh Sorry almost Forgot you were There.

Moka:...What Was That?

yu: (Crap,Should I Tell Her? All Shadows HAVE been defeated so far And The Fog is Gone.)

Yu:...That Moka...Was My Personae.


End file.
